Automatic stop
by Uriburu
Summary: ¿Y ahora? ¿Cómo te lo digo? / ¡Oneshot NitoxRin!


**Nitorin**. -_Oneshot_-

* * *

"_Now I got a different view, it's you"_

Ambos entraron en la habitación con las piernas cansadas. Realmente no habían imaginado todo lo que pudieron divertirse luego de aquella victoria.

La noche se pasó rápido, pese a que todavía no eran ni las doce. En casa de uno de los integrantes del equipo de natación, precisamente, de su entrenador, se habían dado múltiples festejos con cerveza y otras bebidas, además de comida, para celebrar la inminente victoria de Rin, uno de sus mejores nadadores, el cual, en toda la noche, no había dejado de presumir la forma en que le había ganado a su eterno rival de la vida, Haruka Nanase. Desde aquella vez, que a él lo había marcado tanto para toda su vida, no había dejado de martirizarse por lo que había sucedido ni una sola noche, llevándole a exigir a su propio cuerpo los récords y tiempos que nunca habría imaginado llegar. Perder de aquella forma, a sus ojos, tan desgarrante y humillante, había sido el peor de los golpes que habría podido recibir, teniendo en cuenta la situación y los sentimientos que llevaba encima tan difícilmente acumulados en su corazón por aquél otro nadador. Nunca había imaginado que alguna vez podría ganarle a alguien tan bueno en el rubro del deporte como a Haruka, y es por eso que esa noche se prometería no olvidarla jamás.

Nitori, quien había estado a su lado desde antes de su partida a Australia y quien había estado allí siempre para apoyarlo en todo lo que pudiera, festejaba alegremente mientras que a cada hora sentía que la verdadera felicidad se le acumulaba en su pecho como nunca antes. Realmente estaba feliz por Rin, a quien observó toda la noche sin que el otro se diera cuenta.

Ahora que ambos estaban solos, al menos Nitori no podía dejar de sentir cómo de a poco se iba juntando más y más tensión. La casa estaba sola, Rin estaba pasado de copas, no había más ruidos que el de sus prendas cayendo, intentando encontrar en el piso la comodidad que no encontraban en el cuerpo de sus dueños.

-¡Qué noche! –rió Nitori de forma nerviosa mientras dejaba su abrigo del equipo colgado en una percha y luego procedía a acomodarlo a los pies de su litera. Rin no contestó, sólo se pasó la mano por el pelo yéndose a duchar, ya que no quería que su borrachera continuara y llegara a causarle dolor de cabeza.

El menor se quedó en silencio mientras ahora no sabía qué hacer estando solo, ahora ya sin prestarle atención a la falta de diálogo entre ellos. Cuando no era necesario, Rin no abría la boca, entonces en todo el tiempo que habían estado juntos, a Nitori no le quedó mejor opción que acostumbrarse a sus silencios, así como todas las costumbres que tenía el mayor.

Sacando la computadora del modo suspenso, colocó música suave mientras ahora procedía a dejar los veladores prendidos; tomó una botella de agua y la abrió al tiempo que volvía a subir a su litera para cruzar sus piernas sobre el colchón y mirar la pared de enfrente buscando tranquilidad luego de un festejo con tantos aturdimientos. Lento, suspiró cerrando los ojos.

Incluso desde donde estaba sentado podía sentir el perfume de la ropa de Rin desde abajo, quien no tenía mucho cuidado con ella y simplemente la dejaba esparcida por cualquier lado, con la excusa de que esa también era su casa. La idea del desorden no le hacía mucha gracia, pero si provenía del mayor, extrañamente no le molestaba, después de todo, no podría meterse a ordenar sus cosas pues no se sentía quién para hacerlo. Suspirando nuevamente, le dio un trago profundo a la botella, tranquilo, hasta sentir que la misma era apretada por una fuerza que no era suya y la cual le llevó, entonces, a derramar bastante del líquido en su ropa. Abriendo los ojos al compás de la risa de su acompañante, frunció labios y cejas sin decir una palabra, sin llegar a enojarse.

-¡Senpai! ¡No te oí salir de la ducha! –murmuró limpiándose con el brazo el desastre que tenía en la cara.

-Ahora no soy el único que está mojado. –rió aún apoyado sobre el borde de la cama de su compañero. Sus ojos se cruzaron por un momento y las risas surgieron solas, sin necesidad de hacer ningún chiste. Realmente estaba feliz de poder ver aquél serio rostro con una sonrisa tan grande.

-Senpai, deberías descansar. –dijo Nitori mientras cerraba la botella de agua y bajaba de la litera para cambiar la música y poner otra canción.

-No podré descansar tranquilo si pones ese ruido horrible en la computadora. –se quejó el otro mientras procedía a acostarse en su cama y acomodar los brazos tras su cabeza.

-No es ningún ruido horrible. Es música. Algo que tú nunca escuchas. –murmuró lo último eligiendo por fin una canción para así alejarse del aparato y volver a beber de su agua.

Ambos hicieron silencio. Rin, desde su litera, miraba fijo la parte de debajo de la cama del contrario, intentando esperar a que ese silencio entre ellos desapareciera, ya que Nitori siempre tenía algo para decir.

Nitori, nervioso, con ese algo atragantado por decir dentro suyo, se sentó en el piso, junto a la cama de su senpai; este le miró y no prestó comentario alguno, solamente un cansado suspiro. Cerró los ojos y se dedicó a escuchar aquél "ruido horrible" que el menor había puesto a reproducir con tanta libertad. A medida que la canción fue pasando, se dio cuenta de que no sonaba tan mal después de todo, pero que no iría a hacer comentario alguno.

"_Wait, Im not gonna give you a breake"_

-Senpai- pronunció Nitori desde su lugar. Rin sólo le miró con un ojo mientras notaba cómo lentamente su compañero iba poniéndose más nervioso. Quería saber qué le incomodaba ahora, aunque recordando que todos sus discursos comenzaban de la misma manera, simplemente le ignoró volviendo a cerrar los ojos y continuar en paz.

-Hoy...-volvió a decir con las manos ahora inquietas, buscando las palabras siquiera dentro de la botella que estaba tomando. Suspiró cansado de su timidez y parándose, tomó asiento a un costado del cuerpo de Rin, quien le miró de forma automática, prestando atención a cada movimiento.

Ahora Rin, comenzaba a sentirse algo nervioso sin poder responderse a sí mismo el porqué; inquieto, tomó asiento de la misma manera sin abandonar su espacio en la cama.

-¿Qué pasa? –cuestionó de forma ronca.

Nitori hizo silencio enrojeciéndose de mejillas.

-Pues...

-Dilo de una vez, Nitori. –insistió de forma seria, con la mirada tan fija que hacía al contrario temblar sin siquiera estar viéndole también.

-Pues...-volvió a decir inspirando aire, torciéndose para verle no más alto que al mentón contrario. Rin se acercó intentando prestarle un poco mas de inquietud, a propósito.

-Dime qué te incomoda ahora –resopló rodando los ojos, como si nuevamente tuviera que aguantar algo que no quisiera escuchar. Nitori frunció las cejas y lo miró a los ojos; olvidó su enojo al instante. Tener a su senpai tan cerca de su rostro sólo le hacía sentir que nada de lo que pudiera decir estaría mal.

La música seguía sonando suave detrás de ellos; Rin nunca retrocedió. Parecía que dentro de él algo estaba comenzando a comprender lo que estaba sucediendo.

-Hoy, en las gradas, nunca había estado tan contento de alentarte, senpai. –murmuró por fin con la boca torcida, aguantándose una sonrisa sincera, llena de pena. –Transmitiste muchas cosas con tan sólo dos largos de nado. A todos los que estábamos allí. Tenías un espíritu tan fuerte que más de uno no pudo creer la furia con la que competías con Nanase. –fue soltando despacio, casi en voz baja, jugando con la tapa de su botella sin abandonar la posición frente al mayor. Rin, sorprendido, tan sólo escuchaba lo que el contrario le decía, de forma calmada, entendiendo algo que dentro suyo no había tenido respuesta hasta ese momento.

Nitori levantó la mirada lleno de vergüenza, viendo directamente las pupilas contrarias con dedicación; teniéndolo tan cerca, realmente no podía sentirse más feliz.

-Felicitaciones. –murmuró ensanchando su sonrisa, frunciendo los labios al hacerlo, ganándose que los nervios le hicieran ruido en el estómago y que sus nudillos emblanquecieran de tanto que estaba apretando las manos. Rin solamente continuó atento. Volviendo a bajar la mirada, Nitori juntó aire de forma silenciosa mientras medía sus propios movimientos. Volvió a subir sus ojos hacia el rostro expectante del contrario y se adelantó aguantando la respiración con todas sus fuerzas para así hacer contacto con sus labios sobre la mejilla contraria, en un tierno y cuidadoso beso. El cual no fue duradero, pero significó lo suficiente.

"_Im not your friend"_

Sin decir más, se separó con la vista baja, intentando ocultar en algún lado su rostro lleno de mil tonos rojos distintos, con lo labios tan apretados como el pliegue de un libro. Disculpándose en voz baja, intentó salir de la cama del contrario por más que sus rodillas no le respondieran de forma correcta gracias a lo temblorosas que estaban. Nitori, aún separado, podía sentir el tacto de la piel tibia contraria contra su boca, lo cual logró llenarle de un hambre inmediata; hambre de aquella piel, la piel de su senpai, de la única persona que le hacía sentir de millones de maneras distintas con tan solo una mirada. Suspirando entrecortado, logró hacer equilibrio con el pecho lleno de revoluciones. Rin, por su parte, aún estaba fuera de sí. Ahora que Nanase no lograba interponerse en sus pensamientos, gracias a que por la competencia, parecía haber saldado su cuenta, logró sentirse liberado por fin. Pensar en Nitori, sin que Nanase se interpusiera, hasta entonces le había resultado completamente imposible, pese a que aún sentía cosas por Haruka. Pero ahora, esto no sucedía. Algo hizo click dentro de la cabeza del mayor, algo que hizo que su mano tomara la muñeca contraria con fuerza, ganándose la sorpresa completa del menor, quien asustado, se dio vuelta de inmediato a observarle.

-Senpai- murmuró mientras era atraído hacia su lugar nuevamente, de forma suave, como si le estuviera hipnotizado. Una vez que la fina figura de Nitori tocó nuevamente su lugar, atónito, dejó besarse por su tan adorado senpai, quien procedió a aquello luego de una pelea extraña consigo mismo. Atrapando sus labios como a una presa, Rin cerró sus ojos con las cejas fruncidas, mientras el menor seguía sin responder como debía. Separándose por un momento, el mayor llamó a su compañero por su nombre, con suavidad, casi en una súplica.

-No soy bueno dando discursos –repuso luego, resbalando su mano con suavidad por la nuca contraria, ganándose un estremecimiento inmediato, para así volver a atraerle y apresar sus labios ahora con un poco más de permiso, por más el menor que no pudiese aún responder como fuese necesario. Este detalle hizo reír a Rin entre besos, y la risa de éste, ablandaba sin piedad el cuerpo del contrario, ayudándole, en cada carcajada corta, ahogada por los besos, a caer en lo que en realidad estaba pasando allí, entre ellos, entre sus sentimientos. Nitori, hasta entonces, no había vivido una noche tan larga como aquella.

"_I never was"_

* * *

**N.A.:** No sé ustedes, pero yo apruebo mucho el NitoRin, esos dos me gustan mucho 3

¿Qué dicen? ¿Merece review? ¡Espero que les haya gustado!


End file.
